Frozen by His Beauty
by Iceycream7
Summary: Anna and Kristoff are just getting going with being a little more than friends. But with Anna's birthday around the corner, she wants something that she thinks he would never give her. Or would he? And will that result in a bigger present than she ever imagined?
1. Kristoff Leaves

Chapter One

Anna's POV:

The warm sunrays streamed through the windows and danced along my arms. I turned over in bed. Early mornings were the perfect time for sleeping in. But not when someone won't stop knocking at your bedroom door. I sat up in bed and threw a death stare at the door. I pivoted and grabbed a pillow from behind me and launched it at the door.

"I'm sleeping!" I moaned to the door. There was silence. Ah, silence. I flopped back onto my remaining pillows and began to doze off again. That is, until there was a thump on the other side of my bed. I rolled over and saw a figure thrown onto the floor. I growled deep in my throat. "I told you to leave me alone!" I cried.

"You don't want breakfast with me before I go?" a voice grunted as the figure tried to stand while balancing a picnic basket.

"Kristoff!" I threw myself off the bed, knocked the picnic basket out of his hands, and wrapped my arms around him.

"Well, now you sound a lot happier than you did a few minutes ago. You never told me you were so serious about your rest." He bent down and kissed my cheek and then scooped up the basket and spread it out on the floor.

"You came in through the window?" I laughed as he spread out the yummy breakfast the castle chef must have prepared for us.

"You obviously weren't coming to the door any time soon." He laughed back.

"Very true." I acknowledged. "Our food would've been more like lunch."

"Well," he began spreading jam on his toast, "as much as I would love to have lunch with you too, I have to get out to the ice fields for a few days."

"Aw, why?" I mumbled, my mouth stuffed with biscuits and gravy.

"Lovely." He nodded to my mouth. I closed it. "And because Elsa needs some more ice for the chef." He explained.

"Elsa needs ice?" I busted out into laughter. "That's ridiculous."

"She's trying not to use her powers when she doesn't have to, and she's paying me so, I will go." He continued.

"But it will be so boring here without you." I whined.

"Nothing is boring when you're involved." He winked at me. I blushed and distracted myself with digging around in the basket. If he ever knew what I wanted to do, I would be so dead.

I rolled onto my back and stared up at the ceiling. I was still tired.

"So, Anna, I hear that you're birthday is coming up." Kristoff had a mysterious tone in his voice.

"Yeah, and everyone is making way too big a deal about me turning 16." I mumbled, starting to doze off.

"And why is that?" he was still snacking on the fruit.

"Well, there's gonna be this huge party and all these people and cake."

"But you love cake." He reminded.

"Yeah, I guess." I sighed.

"So what do you want?"

"For my birthday?" I was surprised he had asked. I really didn't expect anything.

"Yeah, what can I get you?" he flashed me a gorgeous Kristoff smile.

"I really don't need anything." I told him.

"But what do you want. This is your birthday treat." He looked down into my eyes. "I want to get you something." Oh gosh, he was so sweet, how could he be real? Just then there was a knock on the door. It was Elsa.

"Kristoff, your sled is loaded and ready for travel." She smiled at me and her eyes seemed to say: while he's gone, we'll do some sister things. I smiled back.

"Thank you Elsa." Kristoff stood and helped me up with him. A maid came in and took the basket and its innards back to the kitchen. That left just me and Kristoff. I stared up into his gorgeous brown eyes.

"I will miss you so much." I sighed.

"I will miss you more." He breathed and scooped me up threw me into the air. I came back down and he caught me. He was so strong! He then proceeded to say goodbye by his kiss which he planted gently on my neck. Then, he was gone. If only you knew, I thought. If only you knew that what I want for my birthday, you can never get me. You never will. Why would you want to?


	2. Olaf Knows

Chapter Two

Anna's POV:

I ran my hands down the oak railing on the grand staircase. I was on my way to meet Elsa in the library so that she, Olaf, and I could play a board game together. I knew they wanted to spend time with me, but right now, all I wanted was Kristoff. But he was out, up in the ice fields, away for a whole two weeks! How would I survive? I marched into the library and immediately took in the dimness of the room. I quickly lit a few more candles. Elsa stood.

"How are you holding up?" she guided me to a chair next to the fire.

"I will definitely miss him." I tried to sound casual. "But he will be back and for now I have more time with you and Olaf. I flashed a smile and Elsa seemed to brighten.

"Oh good, I do love spending time with you." She said teasingly. "Only a little, though." I just rolled my eyes. Olaf waddled over and put his hand on mine.

"He really is great." Olaf smiled.

"Yeah, he really is." I stared out the window dreamily.

"So let's do some party planning." Elsa pulled out her calendar. "So what day do we want the big party to be?"

"Wait, I'm having more than one?" my throat dried up.

"Of course. One for everyone and one with the trolls." Elsa scribbled some notes in her calendar book.

"Oh Elsa, I don't think a big party, with all the kingdom is really necessary." I waved off the idea.

"But I want it to happen. Mom and Dad had a nice party for my 16 birthday." She reminded.

"That only they came to." I retorted.

"But it was still nice. And this is one of my presents to you. I never got to plan any other party for you when we were little, so now I get to." She looked at me firmly.

"Way to guilt me into this." I muttered. "Fine, two parties. But please, plan it on your own, I don't want the headache."

"Fine. I'll work on it with Olaf." She closed the book and sent me outside and into the garden. I wandered between the roses. Sweet fragrances of all kinds melted into my nose and I knew the smell would stay with me forever. I brushed my fingers over the cherry tree blossoms and ran my hands down the bamboo. If only Kristoff was here to stroll with me. He would tell funny stories about the trolls and harvesting ice. But he wasn't there, so I found a stone bench and sprawled myself onto it. That's when Olaf came ambling up.

"There you are Anna." He smiled and sat down next to me. "I thought you'd want some company." I nodded and leaned back against the rough cement.

"I just feel stalled when Kristoff isn't around." I told him.

"I can tell." He teased.

"And I just wanted a small party with maybe just you, Elsa, and him. But Elsa really wants this and I'm not going to disappoint her." I spilled.

"I think there's something else you want as well." Olaf murmured to me. I was suddenly on alert. I sat up straight and scooted a bit away.

"What do you mean?" I asked carefully.

"I mean, you seem to like Kristoff, a lot, and I'm just thinking that you want more." Olaf whispered. I caught my breath. That was exactly what I wanted. But that wasn't a proper thing to say or want when you're the princess.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I stood. "That would be completely out of the question. I have my duties and so does he. We barely have enough time as it is for each other and-" Olaf cut me off.

"Don't make excuses Anna." Olaf quieted me down. "Kristoff likes you too, you know. And I see the way he looks at you."

"He looks at me?" I froze and immediately started blushing. "Like how?"

"Like, as in, she's so gorgeous why does she always have to wear so much clothing, looking."

"Really?" I sat down again and tried to breathe. But then reality slammed me. "But it doesn't matter, I have to be a good little girl. I'm only fifteen, and he probably doesn't really feel that way, Olaf." I stood again.

"Oh, I think he does Anna. You should ask him."

"Are you crazy?! I can't just waltz up to him and say, hey Kristoff! Would you like to come up to my room tonight and make out? That would be ridiculous, Olaf."

"What would be ridiculous?" Elsa came up behind me. I jumped three feet into the air and fell flat on my face with a sqeal.

"Yikes, Elsa, you scared me!" I tried to stall to think of something that sounded logical.

"Sorry, and what would be ridiculous?" she helped me up.

"Olaf told me I should wear my blue gown to my big party." I laughed.

"That's not ridiculous, that would perfectly set off your red hair! Wonderful idea, Olaf." Elsa smiled and walked off down the garden path.

"Nice save." Olaf turned to me.

"Thanks." I started walking back to the castle when Olaf called my name.

"Anna, it wouldn't be ridiculous."

"What, Kristoff wanting a make out session? Yes it would!"

"No, I meant the blue gown." Olaf smiled. "But if you want to bring up my first comment, then-"

"No thank you!" I turned and flounced back to the castle, the entire way thinking about Kristoff shirtless.


	3. Self Conflict

Chapter Three

Elsa's POV:

I was really trying to give Anna a good party. She deserved this. I made sure that Kristoff would be back in time for both parties, to make her happy. Other than that, she had let me decide on everything. Which was fine with me, except that she didn't seem very excited about it. Oh well, she would be when she saw how perfect it was. There would be delicious foods, beautiful dresses, fun games, dances, and music. What's not to love?

Olaf's POV:

I felt kinda bad for being so straightforward with Anna, but she needed to face it and stop hiding her feelings. Plus, I wanted her to know that I am here for her and she can tell me anything.

Anna's POV:

I locked myself in my room. I threw myself down on the settee and stared at the ceiling. Was Olaf right? Could Kristoff feel the same? I rolled over onto my stomach.

"This is insane." I scolded myself. I stood up and shook my head. "Get these fantasies out of your head right now, Anna!" I grabbed the window latch and yanked. The window opened smoothly and I climbed out onto the roof. I had a balcony, but what was the fun in that? I smoothed my dress out and kicked my legs out. It felt good to stretch. The sky was turning gray. Rain, no doubt, was coming. I breathed in the smell of wet grass as mist began to enfold the kingdom like a blanket. I focused my wandering mind on kingdom duties. "You have to be there for Elsa, and Olaf, and your kingdom. Then there's the keeping of the kingdom." I reminded myself. "If you get too caught up in Kristoff, it will all fall apart." I sighed.

"But I love him." I reasoned with myself.

"You do!? You can't! He doesn't love you back! He only likes you. You're building up false hopes." My logical side scolded.

"But what if Olaf's right? What if he wants more too?" fantasy took over.

"Oh please, that would never happen." Logic shoved away the idea.

"It could." Fantasy protested.

"You could end up hurting Elsa." Logic reminded.

"Elsa won't get hurt." I took over both logic and fantasy, pulling them back inside my heart. "I won't let that happen, but I will also tell Kristoff I love him. Right when he gets back!" I stood up. I let out a relieved breath. I made up my mind. Kristoff didn't need to feel the same way for me to let him know that I felt something so much more than a liking.

Kristoff's POV:

One more day until I could see Anna's face again. That was too much. I needed her now. She kept me happy and positive. I slammed my fist onto the ice. I had to find some way to tell her how I felt. I couldn't keep myself all bottled up inside. It wasn't healthy. I grabbed my ice ax and pierced the ice with it. The ice cracked easier than it ever had before. I needed to tell Anna or I would split the whole lake. Oh Anna, how come you have such an effect on me? You're too beautiful for me to hold back much longer…..


	4. Kristoff Returns Study Session

Chapter Four

Anna's POV:

My dress rippled in the wind like a kite on a very windy day. Because the day was very windy. Funny how that works, huh? Anyways, I was standing out on my balcony, counting down the minutes till Kristoff was supposed to ride through the gates. And any minute now, I would jump down the stairs and race out the door and be in his arms quicker than it could take him to tell me hello. I kicked my legs over the balcony railing and let them dangle with the breeze. The cool air felt nice after being cooped up inside yesterday after the rain storm started. I was thinking to myself about my birthday party when, out of the corner of my eye, I caught a glimpse of blonde. It was Kristoff's hair!

"Kristoff!" I screamed down to him. He looked up and saw me and broke into a large smile.

"Anna, hi!" he called back. "I missed you."

"Me too!" I screamed and waved. Unfortunately, waving wasn't the smartest idea. The wind caught my arm and sent me falling off the railing, and down into a hay stack. I came up with straw stuck in my clothes and hair. "I'm ok!" I signaled to Kristoff. He just laughed and raced over. He grabbed me and hugged me so tight, I was pretty sure I would die young from lung cancer.

"I missed you so much." He took my hand and walked me up the castle steps so we could go greet Elsa.

"I bet I missed you more." I told him as we entered the library where we were told Elsa was.

"Don't look!" Elsa screamed. I immediately closed my eyes and I heard a lot of rummaging and thumps coming from across the room.

"Can I look now?" I asked carefully.

"Yes," Elsa sighed, "now you may." It took my eyes a minute to adjust after squeezing them shut so long. I blinked a few times.

"What was that about?" Kristoff asked.

"Well, Anna has left all the party details to me, so I'm gonna make it a great surprise." Elsa emphasized surprise.

"Oh, sorry, didn't mean to intrude upon my party details." I giggled and grabbed Kristoff. We left Elsa to her peace and privacy and headed for boats. They decided to take a trip out right to the edge of open sea.

"So how was harvesting?" I kicked my feet up onto the side of the boat. Kristoff laughed and shook his head.

"Nothing like being here with you." He smiled. Then everything got quiet. The water stilled and the boat barely rocked. I sat up.

"There's been something I've been meaning to tell you since you got back, and now might be the best time." I broke the silence. Kristoff cleared his throat. "Right, so Kristoff, I know you don't feel that strongly about me, but I love you and want more than just the occasional hug or kiss." I blurted, then blushed after realizing how ridiculous that sounded. Kristoff's eyes widened.

"Anna, I love you too and I couldn't get you out of my head when I was gone." He took my hands. "Of course I love you." I smiled and looked into his eyes. They were so gorgeous.

We sailed back to the harbor and I went to get ready for dinner and Kristoff went to take care of Sven. I finished washing up, so decided to read. But the book I wanted, was not in my room. I quietly slipped down to the library. I didn't want anyone bugging me while I got my information. I scanned the book shelves until I found the encyclopedias. There, right next to the dictionaries. I pulled it down and ran for my room. Once inside, I opened and slid my finger down and over pages until I found it. There. I skimmed the words and my heart beat faster. I could never talk to Elsa about this. Or even my mother if she was alive. But the encyclopedia was so straightforward and kept no record or judgmental reminder of its readers. I finished reading and slammed it shut. That's when I heard the dinner bell. I slipped the book onto my shelves for now, planning to return it later. I would never tell anyone the real reason I had been reading it. Who on earth could I possibly trust to tell that I had been studying on what to do if Kristoff made his move. Who on earth would I tell that I was reading about sex?


End file.
